The Gensokyo Detective Squad!
by Asaragi Shije
Summary: We solve not incidents, but mysteries. That's just what we do. Starring Reisen as lead detective!


In my opinion, Reisen deserves to be a PC.  
>This led to me coming up with the following.<p>

* * *

><p>It was just a day like any other.<br>I walked into the office, was greeted by the usual ear freezing.  
>It really is quite painful, but after a while I grew to understand it as being a sign of affection, aside from something for her to play with.<br>And then I was actually greeted by my other colleagues.  
>It was a boring day.<br>Nothing extraordinary happened.  
>Well, it was like that anyway, until we got our first big case.<br>I don't think I need to tell you how shocked we were that someone had actually come to us for help, but we we're pretty damn shocked, to say the least.  
>The client, Izayoi Sakuya.<br>The mystery, her pocket watch missing.  
>Our job, to find it.<br>That's just what we do.  
>We solve not incidents, but mysteries.<br>It was just a day like any other...

Enter the Gensokyo Detective Squad.  
>Starring Sisters Komeiji Satori and Koishi, interrogators.<br>Hieda no Akyuu, secretary and chronicler.  
>Himekaidou Hatate, CSI.<br>Kawashiro Nitori, forensic scientist and gadget technician.  
>Cirno, intern and bait.<br>And finally,  
>Detective Reisen Udongein Inaba, lead investigator.<br>^ That's me.

It was a boring day.  
>Nothing extraordinary happened.<br>Mainly because it wasn't until sometime in the evening that we got our first client.  
>I'd say around 6:37 PM, but that's just a guess really.<br>I remember Tewi put a sock in my miso...  
>I got mad and chased her, but ended up breaking the table in the process.<br>Master was not happy with this, and I was forced to eat the sock-miso.  
>It was not tasty in the slightest, but for Master it was quite the most lenient of punishments.<br>She was most likely in a good mood because of present she'd received.  
>I don't know what the present was.<br>I don't know where or who it came from either.  
>But whatever it was, it must have made Master happy.<br>She was in such high spirits that it rivaled the Princess's general cheerful demeanor.  
>Perhaps as a strange effect of this, the Princess was actually quite serious at the time.<br>I wasn't sure if she was concerned for Master, jealous of Master "stealing her thunder" as the Princess put it, or if Fudziwara-san had simply got the best of her earlier that day.  
>Whatever the reason, the Princess locked herself in her room and played "Uwaoh" all night.<br>Then again, she does that most every night, but she doesn't usually lock the door.  
>She didn't even want to see Tewi.<br>She loves when Tewi joins her when she plays.  
>It was a strange day for us at Eientei.<br>Now, why then do I say it was a boring day?  
>A day when nothing in particular happened?<br>Well, that's because the day I just described was actually the day prior to when we got our first case.  
>I don't remember exactly when it was, but I believe at 6:39 PM was when things...<br>Well, when this series of events really began to start moving.  
>You see it was at this moment that I decided to leave.<br>The Village's general health had vastly improved in the recent year, thanks to our medicines.  
>However, this also means we began to sell less and less medicine, because we were causing such an improvement.<br>It was as if we were our own enemy in the business.  
>Eventually, the only people who ever got sick were those who occasionally fell victim to the common cold, got lost somewhere and ended up poisoned (usually speaking of some doll out in the flower fields), or the rare accident (usually got hit by a stray bullet).<br>Since this wasn't nearly enough medicine for me to carry to the Village on a daily basis, I was relieved of my saleswoman duties, and was reduced to a mere maid-bunny here at Eientei.  
>At one point, the Princess even had me wear a maid uniform...<br>Agh, I shudder to think about it.  
>It was very embarrassing, to say the least.<br>I like my usual uniform a lot better.  
>Its all business.<br>Well, at the time, there wasn't much business for me, really.  
>Things here at Eientei really slowed down...<br>Then again, was there ever really high tension here to begin with?  
>Further, could one even say Gensokyo has any high tension at all?<br>Probably not.  
>Life here, in Eientei, in Gensokyo, on Earth, is rather laid-back.<br>Sometimes I look back on my time on the Moon... and I wonder just how I was able to survive the toil.  
>Master's punishments, while often quite harsh, or one might even say demonic really, were the only thing I had that ever even resembled what I went through on the Moon.<br>And now relieved of my medicine-selling duty, I had really little more to do than cook and clean.  
>I really was a maid-bunny, wasn't I?<br>Well, since Master seemed so excited about her present, the Princess so ... well, distant, and Tewi in her own little world as usual, it seemed as though I wasn't really needed.  
>At least for a while.<br>I asked Master if it would be alright if I left, and she said with a gleeful smile that I could be away for as long as I liked.  
>I don't remember what time it was, but I think it was 6:41 PM when I stepped out the door.<br>Ah, it was a boring day...


End file.
